


Reversal

by DittyWrites



Series: Gotham Rogues Kink Series [8]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Batman: Arkham - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: BDSM, Biting, Blow Jobs, Hair-pulling, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm, Restraints, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 02:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11220960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DittyWrites/pseuds/DittyWrites
Summary: Riddler/Scarecrow: Dom!Edward - "How does it feel, Jon? To know that I have full control.”





	Reversal

**Author's Note:**

> Probably will go over this one final time in like a week or so but i really wanted to get it published so enjoy bubs xx

Slowly becoming aware of his body, Jonathan understood that he was in trouble.

His arms were stretched over his head and, without opening his eyes, a twinge of mild pain crossed his wrists as he tested the bonds which held them there. The bed was familiar, the feeling of the cotton sheets recognisable against his bare chest and back, but he had not fallen asleep in this position.

A childish panic seized him momentarily but he quickly suppressed it.

Opening his eyes, his panic was immediately replaced with annoyance as his eyes met the gaze of the figure standing to the side of his bed.

“Edward.”

“Jonathan.”

His arms crossing his chest, Edwards' grin was reminiscent of the cat who ate the canary.

Edward continued to speak, his grin widened further as Jonathans' eyes narrowed.

“For someone who claims to be a light sleeper, the fact that I could tie both your hands to the bed posts without even so much as a flicker from you is incredible.”

Mystery solved.

Jonathans' chest was bared to the elements and he was fully naked, the black boxers which had been clinging to his hips were now mysteriously absent. The thin sheet which the pair used as a duvet in the warm summer was placed atop him, covering everything from his lower abdomen to his feet.

He was exposed.

He was vulnerable.

He was not impressed.

“Edward,” voice little more a growl, Jonathan felt the need to protest, “let me go.”

“No.”

“Edward, I do not think you have thou-”

“What is the matter, Jon? Do you feel...powerless?” Edward interrupted.

Glaring, Jonathan did not dignify him with a response.

“And so I thought.” Edward continued, “Now, to put your fears at rest, I am not planning on murdering you at the moment. I have something far more fun in mind.”

“If you want to see something f-”

Placing a hand over Jonathans' mouth to cut him off, and careful enough to avoid the teeth, Edward wagged a finger with a mocking smile.

“Uh-huh, Jonathan. You cannot talk your way out of this one. Tonight, I am in charge. I think it will set a nice change of pace – don't you think?”

Using his free hand to run his fingers gently along Jonathans' jaw, he watched the varying emotions flick through Jonathans' eyes as he considered the words.

Jonathans' sadistic tendencies and his own natural masochism tended to compliment each other nicely when the mood took them but he did, on occasion, like to take charge of the situation himself.

But never like this.

The role-reversal with Jonathan being restrained while he was left free to explore and fully control him in whatever way he liked was a heady proposition and he was going to take his sweet time in enjoying it.

He had no doubt that Jonathan would fight against his position but that's what the bonds were for.

Wanting to irritate Jonathan a little, Edward winked at him.

“For reference, the safety phrase is 'Sir, please release me' and if you say it I shall immediately undo your restraints.”

Pure defiance radiated from Jonathans' gaze and Edward felt the mild vibrations of a growl from beneath his hand and he smirked as he lifted it away.

Jonathan would sooner allow himself to be sensually choked to death before he would even consider using such a phrase and by selecting it Edward was deliberately goading him into participating in his little experiment by using his own pride against him.

“Edward if you do not let me go I swear I will rain down hell on you when I am free.”

“Jonathan,” Edward brushed his fingertips along Jonathans' temple, “you should be thankful that I lack your sadistic streak otherwise this would be a very interesting session for you. Do not be ungrateful.”

“Ungrateful?! Release me, Edward, or there will be consequences.”

“Hmm,” tapping his chin as he considered the demand, Edward shook his head after a moment, “I am afraid that I am simply unable to do that because there is just one small fact which I cannot ignore.”

Leaning down, Edward placed his lips at Jonathans' ear and gave the outer shell a devilish lick as he whispered.

“You're hard for this.”

Seeking out Jonathans' cock, which was fully erect, he gave it a light squeeze through the thin sheet to emphasise his point.

Eyes shifting to the side, Jonathan cleared his throat.

“That proves nothing.”

“Sure it doesn't,” Rolling his eyes, Edward shook his head, “now be quiet. If you continue to argue with me I will be forced to gag you.”

Unsure about the legitimacy of the threat, Jonathan huffed but said nothing.

Humming in contentment, Edward rolled the sleeves of his shirt up and climbed atop the bed before straddling the restrained man and taking care to avoid putting any pressure on his crotch.

Edward could feel his own cock straining against his trousers as he made himself comfortable.

His heart was racing with anticipation and the sheer volume of power he felt in this moment was intoxicating. A vague annoyance at his own lack of sadistic desire was eating away at him as this was a perfect opportunity to get some revenge for all the, admittedly delightful, things which Jonathan had done to him in a similar position.

He would need to rely on his cruel streak for inspiration.

Running his hands firmly across Jonathans' exposed ribs, he took his time to trace his finger along each prominent bone individually and held back a smirk as he watched Jonathan suppress a shiver at the first real point of contact.

Thankfully, Jonathan was not a ticklish individual as Edward was certain that any attempt to tickle the scientist would result in a swift kick to his own crotch from the unrestrained legs.

Removing his belt with one hand, he allowed it to drop the floor by the bed so that he could lean forward against Jonathans' torso without it cutting into his own abdomen.

Coming to a stop next to his left nipple, Edward playfully flicked at it and was rewarded with a hiss of surprise from the restrained man.

“Like that, did you?” His voice held a teasing quality.

Pursing his lips, Jonathan remained silent.

“Silence? How interesting. We'll see how long you can keep that up.”

Repeating the process with the other nipple, Edward waited a moment until they were both fully erect before diving forward and catching one in his mouth, worrying it gently between his sharp teeth.

At the sensation, Jonathans' chest jerked backwards but the bed prevented him from escaping and he was forced to endure even as Edward continued to stimulate the other nipple. Desperate to keep Edward from gaining any satisfaction, he subtly bit his cheek in order to keep his mouth closed.

The thin sheet remained in place as Edward moved his shirt-covered torso along Jonathans' bare one as he slid upwards, rubbing his cheek along the exposed skin as he worked his way up towards Jonathans' neck and face.

As soon as he reached the soft swell of Jonathans' throat he placed a feather-light kiss directly atop the pulsing vein which he could detect with his lips. Extending his tongue, he followed the path of the pulse up until his lips were once again directly beside Jonathans' ear.

“Are you not enjoying this?”

Reaching down, he ran his finger along Jonathans' covered shaft which was still rock-hard against the sheet. As his finger came into contact with the base of the cock, Edward felt it immediately twitch and he knew that no matter how much Jonathan was silently protesting his predicament, he was definitely savouring the attention.

“You are mine to do with as I please.” He continued to run his finger up and down Jonathans' shaft. “If the mood takes me, I could stay here and tease you like this for hours, never letting you find relief while I continue to edge and explore you. How does it feel, Jon? To know that I have full control.”

Removing his finger, Edward grinned as Jonathans' hips followed his hand as it moved away from his aching cock.

“I repeat,” Edward placed a hand on both sides of Jonathans' face, “I am in control.”

Slipping one of his hands towards Jonathan hair he started to card his fingers through the dark strands while his other one sat on his collarbone, the fingers tapping gently on the contours.

Deciding to get a little more aggressive, Edward tightened his grasp and pulled Jonathans' head to the side to fully expose his neck, causing a small gasp of surprise to emit from Jonathan as the unexpected pain in his scalp forced him to follow Edwards' direction.

As Edward ducked down again, he placed his teeth on Jonathans earlobe - trapping the sensitive flesh between his teeth for a moment – before dragging them firmly down the side of Jonathans' neck until he reached the crook where he promptly bit down hard.

The simultaneous sensation of Edward pulling on his hair and biting down on his sensitive neck caused Jonathans' entire body to spasm as he pulled against his restraints. His inability to move was driving him insane and he wanted nothing more than to grab Edward and do the exact same thing in return. But harder.

Satisfied with the reaction, Edward pulled away for a moment before wrapping his hands around Jonathans' throat and giving them an experimental squeeze with enough force to make breathing difficult but not enough to fully cut off the air supply.

Grunting involuntarily at the continued stimulation of his neck, Jonathan felt a jerk in his stomach and his lower body clenched as Edward manipulated his airway. The soft hands tightened again and he felt his cock throb uncomfortably as he fought to get a solid breath and he felt a small bead of pre-cum drip onto his lower abdomen. Edward had never attempted to choke him before and it seemed his body was not averse to the idea.

However, before it could go on for too long, he felt Edward release his grasp and he took in a solid gulp of air as Edward slid from his position on top of him.

Standing again at the edge of the bed, Edward took in the sight.

Jonathans' hands were balled-up and the knuckles were white with tension as they clung on to the restraints which held them in place. His face was failing at its attempt to be passive as small beads of sweat has gathered on his forehead and his face had a warm flush to it which was undeniable. His jaw looked as tense as his knuckles as he fought to keep control of himself, lest he allow Edward to 'win'. The small marks which he had left on Jonathans' throat almost glowed against the pale skin and he felt a small wash of pride at having marked him in such a way.

Glancing further down, he could vaguely make out a very small patch of wetness on the sheet directly where Jonathans' cock ended and he raised his eyebrows in faux surprise.

“What a mess you've made. Would you like me to fix that for you?”

Silence.

“Or I can just leave? Give you an hour to calm down by yourself while I go make myself useful elsewhere? What do you think, Jon? Would you like me fix it?”

An answer through gritted teeth.

“Yes.”

Sighing, Edward pulled the sheet down a few inches so that it just sat above Jonathans' cock.

“What was that?” He asked innocently.

“Yes, _please_.”

“Perfect.”

Pulling the sheet away with all the enthusiasm and flair of a showman, Edward exposed Jonathans' full body to his gaze and was instantly pleased with how close to his release he already appeared to be.

Walking to the end of the bed, he crawled on top of it and placed himself between Jonathans' legs, strategically avoiding being potentially kicked. Ghosting his hands along the thin legs, he was pleased to see the involuntary shifting of Jonathans' pelvis as he sensed Edwards' proximity to his cock and small goosebumps appeared along his limbs.

Without preamble, he attached his mouth to Jonathans' inner thigh and bit down on the soft flesh, sucking firmly for a few moments before pulling away and grinning in satisfaction at the small livid mark which it left. Quickly he repeated the process on the other thigh while pretending to ignore the manic tensing of Jonathans' legs as one of his most sensitive areas was assaulted by Edwards' mouth.

Releasing his thighs, Edward slid his palm upwards. He paused momentarily to cup Jonathans' balls with a firm hand before wrapping it around his full length and bringing it towards his mouth. Swirling his tongue around the head of the shaft, he could taste the salty pre-cum which Jonathan had been leaking for several minutes now and as he continued to polish the head of the cock with his tongue he was rewarded with a deep moan from the now-panting scientist.

At the moan, Edward felt his own cock twitch dangerously as he drew such a needful sound from his prideful partner and he tilted his head in order to run his warm, wet tongue down the entire length and back up again.

Continuing this action for several minutes, Edward waited until he saw the tell-tale signs of Jonathans' approaching orgasm. The moment they appeared he drew himself away, biting back a smirk as Jonathan bucked up his hips in a desperate attempt to keep the stimulation going.

“Jonathan?”

“Edward?” Jonathans' voice was hoarse, deepened by his lust, and there was a desperate edge to it which caused Edwards' breath to quicken.

“Admit you are enjoying this.”

Edwards' eyes shone with the knowledge of impending victory as he forced Jonathan to confess the truth before he was allowed to finish.

“It would be foolish to deny but I promise, Eddie, that if you don-”

His words dissolved into a strangled gasp as Edward completely ceased his tongue movements and instead opted to take Jonathans' full length into his mouth with a practised ease. Holding his position for a moment, he felt the soft tickle of Jonathans' pubic hair against his nose as he started to hum lightly and bob his head in a frantic rhythm.

As Edwards' mouth worked expertly around his cock, Jonathan felt the pressure which had been building since Edward had announced this little 'game' finally come to a peak and the intensity of his orgasm was almost painful as he came. Pulling harshly on the restraints, he thrust his cock into Edwards' mouth as deeply as he could in order to maximise his pleasure.

Edward felt the cock in his mouth spasm as Jonathans' orgasm hit and he continued to hum and suck away at his cock even as he felt the warmth and taste of Jonathans' cum as it was pumped down his throat. He knew that his continued action would allow Jonathan to ride out his orgasm for longer than usual and he had enjoyed this session so much that he felt that the scientist deserved a little bit of special treatment.

When Jonathan had finished, Edward withdrew his mouth and laid his head gently on Jonathans' inner thigh for a moment as he waited for him to gain control of himself. It took a few minutes but when he had, Edward then rolled to the side of him and quickly leaned over to undo the knots which had held Jonathans' restraints in place before rolling back to his usual space on his side of the bed.

“Did you enjoy that, dear?” Edward purred in a honeyed tone as he propped himself up on his side, his intelligent eyes darker than usual as the sought out Jonathans' own.

Rubbing his wrists gently to encourage the small marks of laceration to reduce, Jonathan rolled his eyes but a satisfied smirk was playing at the corner of his lips as he gave his sly retort.

“Possibly.”

“Would you be ready for a second round?”

“Do not push your luck, Edward.”

 


End file.
